


Sleepless

by Miss_Murdered



Series: Sleepless & Restless [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Some bad language, implied sexual situations, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has trouble sleeping while Rin is away on a training camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some RinHaru fluff while thinking about doing expansions to the Hold Me 'verse...

The ceiling of Haru’s bedroom was not entertaining but still he was laid on his back staring at it. He could see a few bumps and ridges, the way some light filtered through the curtains at the window and a small crack in the paint but that wasn’t the reason he was lying in bed, awake, when he should be fast asleep.

Makoto had left a few hours ago. He’d offered to stay over, to keep Haru company but Haru had declined that offer as he’d done so many nights. Makoto had looked at him concerned, cocked his head, was obviously going to tell him so many sleepless nights were not good for his health or something but then he’d leave, patting Haru on the shoulder gently as he did.

Okay, he could admit, he was missing Rin. They spoke a little at times but there was the time zone issues and the fact Rin was training in an Olympic venue with the elite from Samezuka whereas Haru was back in Iwatobi, not sleeping and drifting off in school and swimming badly in his own training. So Rin had little time for him. Which Haru understood. It just didn’t stop him missing him.

He guessed it had got serious between them pretty damn quickly. That they’d moved from rivals to lovers - or boyfriends, partners, whatever people wanted to call it - swiftly but there was this electrifying chemistry between them that led them to heated kisses and slow sensual nights. And Haru missed sex, of course he damn did, he was a teenage boy with a libido and a sexy boyfriend with a body to die for. But that wasn’t what was making him sleepless.

Yeah, he was sure a quick blow job or mutual hand jobs or some rough and quick sex would wear him out enough to sleep but Haru was just missing Rin.

Rin in bed with him. Rin smirking at him or smiling in that little way that showed he was happy, satisfied. Rin pressed up to Haru’s side tight in the middle of the night, an arm around his waist possessively, his breathing ghosting across Haru’s skin.

He missed the fact Rin would always escape Samezuka, arrive at Haru’s door sweaty from his run, his hair tied back in that ponytail and give him that little raise of eyebrows.

“Nitori’s covering,” he’d say and Haru would let him in, kiss him, and get him out of his sweaty track clothes.

And most of all, he missed the little things, the way Rin’s fingers gripped his hips tight when they were fucking around, the way he nipped at his shoulder blade while he cooked mackerel as Rin stood behind him and watched, and the way Rin could never stop touching him, making Haru feel wanted, safe, and he guessed, loved.

So he would be sleepless again, another night in the month of absence and he turned over, pulled the blankets tight and tried to close his eyes, thinking that somewhere, somewhere else in the world, Rin was probably doing the same, and he tried to imagine him spooned up against his back.

Haru started to fall asleep to that idea, his breathing evening and his body relaxing, when he heard noise, the clattering of someone in his house and he quickly pushed himself up, listening closely. There were advantages to living alone – one where Rin could sleep over at any time, where he could have sex in his family home without sneaking and hiding – but one disadvantage was when he heard something, it was not just a parent walking to get a glass of water.

He pulled off the covers, got to his feet and grabbed for a baseball bat he had stowed under the bed for these cases as while if it was during the day, the best guess would be Makoto, during the night he knew it wouldn’t be and Makoto would be in his own bed, snoring softly like Haru knew from sleepovers and shared rooms on trips.

Haru was ready, ready to walk to find the intruder when he stopped, his heart beat increasing, erratic as he heard footsteps and a moment later saw a shock of red hair, black clothes and a cocky smile.

“Honey, I’m home.”

The bat was dropped, it bouncing on the floor hard as Rin walked lazily up to Haru who stood still, a little disbelieving.

“You have two more weeks,” he said.

“Naw… cut short… we’re too damn good,” Rin explained, “hell, _I’m_ too good.”

Rin’s hand reached to touch Haru’s arm, sliding it up and down, and gave him a heated look. “And I really fuckin’ missed you…”

Haru raised one eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rin replied, his fingers reaching the back of Haru’s head, ruffling his hair. “I’ll show you in the morning.”

“Morning?”

The surprise was evident in Haru’s voice and Rin chuckled, a sound that made something in Haru’s stomach jump and his body twitch.

“Yeah, I’ve been on a really long flight and I came here straight away so I need sleep,” he said, walking closer, putting his arms around Haru and dragging their bodies flush for the first time in weeks. “But tomorrow morning… you’re all mine.”

The tone of Rin’s voice, husky and low made Haru press their lips together in a kiss that was a little softer than usual, a little less fire and he could sense Rin’s exhaustion as their lips slid against one another, their tongues running lazy circles around each other’s and their hands gripping each other’s hair. Reluctantly, Haru dragged away, pulling Rin’s lip with him with a nip which he knew Rin liked, seeing his eyes cloud with lust.

“If I wasn’t so tired…”

“I know,” Haru said, unzipping the black Samezuka jacket, helping Rin remove his pants, his fingers touching him lightly and without an erotic intention.

Undressed, Rin in boxers and tank, they settled into bed together, Haru lying on his side and Rin spooning him, his mouth kissing at the spot on his neck that made Haru’s body buck back into Rin’s, their bodies tight. The move back made Haru realise there was something hard, or at least semi-hard against his ass and he thought about teasing but he heard another short laugh.

“Tomorrow… I promise, I’ll fuck you into next week.”

Rin’s voice was sleepy, rough and Haru smiled, grinding once more back into his body before he closed his eyes, pulling Rin’s arm tighter around his body and drifting into some much needed sleep now Rin was back with him.


End file.
